27 Dresses
by xxlilyyannxx
Summary: Bella Swann is always a bridesmaid, never a bride. She is also the wedding planner and is planning a wedding for her best vampire friend Alice! You don't have to see the movie to understand the story. BxE eventually
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so last night I was watching the movie 27 dresses- that and a serious boredom crisis- and Bam! we have the birth of a fan fic Like I said in the summary YOU DO NOT HAVE TO HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY I think its all pretty clear- although if you haven't seen it I recommend that you do cuz its pretty good. . .but anyways Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hey guys guess what? Sorry to disappoint you all but Im not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own twilight (bummer i know) but hopefully you'll like this little product of my boredom and obsession**

Another day, another wedding. Thats what I thought as I woke up and opened up my huge closet full of bridesmaid's dresses. I took out the short, red halter top and placed it on my bed along with shoes and accessories. Then I opened up my overstuffed planner and reviewed my checklist and things I needed to do before the wedding.

I had known I was meant to be a wedding planner ever since I helped plan my mother's wedding in high school. Renee had been so happy when she married Phil and it gave me a certain satisfaction to know that I had helped in making it the best day of their lives, and the start of a beautiful future. Now, at 22 years old, I had already done 25 weddings. Today was going to be my 26th, but this particular wedding was special.

The wedding was for my best friend Alice, who was marrying the love of her life, Jasper Hale, and everything had to be perfect. No, _beyond_ perfect. It had to be 100 fabulous in order to please Alice. After all, she was a vampire.

As if right on cue, Alice came bounding through my apartment and burst into my room radiating pure excitement. It was only 8:30 in the morning. I knew I was going to regret giving her that key.

"Good morning, Bella," she sang as she flung open my curtains letting the morning sun shine in through the room, and revealing a beautiful view of New York City.

She made a show of prancing around the room, the sun reflecting off her skin like a million diamonds. If she was glowing before, now she was really sparkling. She giggled the most musical laugh I had ever heard before coming to a dead stop directly in front of me.

"Alice isn't it a little early," I said yawning.

"No silly, its never to early to get ready for a wedding," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, I knew you would be up already," she said smugly, before dancing into the kitchen.

Alice's visions were the only things keeping me from completely losing my mind. Though Alice and Jasper had been married before, many, many years ago, it was their first public wedding, meaning that it involved vampires and humans. She promised not to look into the future, though she repeatedly broke this promise during the planning process, but I knew that if anything bad was going to happen Alice would see it.

She reentered less than a minute later, holding a tray of cereal and orange juice. I noticed that she had added fresh strawberries and bananas to my cereal and that the orange juice was freshly squeezed. I sighed, Alice was always overdoing it. She had also put a flower in an empty salt shaker and leaned a note up against it. _To the best wedding planner ever_, it read.

I smiled. Alice was known to be a bit. . .controlling, but she had entrusted me as her wedding planner. We were both wedding planners, which was how I met her. At first I thought she only picked me so she could do the whole thing herself, but she actually interfered very little. Well, little for Alice anyway.

"Well," she said expectantly, "eat up! We,ve got a big day ahead of us."

I dug into my cereal, while Alice skipped out of the room, and reappeared holding a clipboard and a pencil.

"Bella's breakfast," she said, crossing something off the list.

"Hey I thought I was the wedding planner here," I said between bites. "and did you actually write that down?"

She glared up at me. "I'm just trying to make this a little easier for you. Jasper told me you've been pretty stressed out lately."

The truth was that I was always stressed out, but now even more so since I had to organize the freaking wedding of the century that would even impress vampires!

"Thanks, Alice, I appreciate it, but you do know the weddings not until tonight. . ."

"Hush, Bella," she said, holding up one hand "There is plenty to do, so get ready and meet me downstairs."

I groaned, but gave in and slipped into sweatpants, throwing my hair up into a messy bun. I knew Alice wouldn't approve, but there was really no point in getting all prettied up when we had spa appointments at 5 o' clock.

I grabbed my purse that held my bulging planner and blackberry that was already buzzing with text messages and reminders. Making everything go absolutely perfect for one whole day, was definitely hard work, especially when there was a lot of people involved. I could only imagine what kind of problems that could arise in a wedding full of vampires and humans side by side. Alice had repeatedly told me not to worry, though, and that her extended family was extremely disciplined in their way of life, meaning that they drank only animal blood.

When I left my apartment , Alice was already waiting for me in her yellow porsche. She was chatting away excitedly on her cell phone. I knew she was talking to a vampire, because she was speaking so fast I couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"That was Carlisle, she said when the call ended, " they're flying in from Alaska, and should be arriving here around 7:00. Don't worry about calling a limo, they prefer to rent a car."

I rolled my eyes knowing that they probably thought the human limo driver was too slow for them. Alice was now speeding down the road at over a hundred miles an hour.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"There's nothing like a little shopping in the morning," she said, we she pulled into the parking lot of a huge shopping outlet.

I was about to protest but since it was her special day, I decided to just let Alice have her fun. After around two hours of shopping for God knows what, Alice led me back to the car and squished her bags into the trunk.

We drove back to my apartment and Alice layed down amongst her shopping bags that were strewn across my bed. My blackberry started buzzing with a reminder that it was time to start the wedding supervision.

"Alright, Alice, I have to go but make yourself comfortable, I'll see you in a little while," I said.

She nodded her head, but I noticed that she was preoccupied with the dress and accessories I had laid on my bed earlier.

"And no visions!" I called back to her, before leaving the apartment.

I made my first trip to the florist to confirm the floral arrangements and bridal bouquet.

I had personally picked out the bouquet of reverse red roses, which were white and outlined in red. The floral centerpieces consisted of bleeding hearts, which I felt was appropriate and just couldn't resist. Red poppies were also included, and white freesias, that were personally requested by Alice. The arrangements looked beautiful, though I noticed that there were much more freesias than I had previously asked for.

I then decided to visit the bakery to see how the cake had turned out. The cake I chose was unusually shaped, but it was very whimsical and actually quite fashionable which reminded me of Alice. It was a four layer cake with each layer shaped differently and tilted in a different angle. The icing was white with a different black design on each layer, and red roses on the sides and on the top. I knew that Alice and her family wouldn't like it either way, so the least I could do was make it _look_ good. Chef Pierre had done it again. I had been coming to him for years and his creations never ceased to amaze me. I thanked him and told him to have it boxed and ready for pickup later on.

The next stop was to the wedding location itself. Alice and Jasper were very pleased with my choice to have the wedding and reception held at the United Nation's delegates dining room and outdoor patio. It was the perfect place for a night wedding with a beautiful view of the New York City skyline and floor to ceiling windows in the dining room. Alice had wanted the wedding to be formal, classy, and above all, stylish.

Everyone was to be in black tie and the color scheme for decorations and accents was black white, and red. I wanted it to look somewhat vampiresque. The place was just starting to be set up, and I directed everyone around and pointed to where specific things should be. After a few years of planning weddings, I was getting very good at ordering people around. A huge black piano which Alice had insisted upon, though she didn't want me to hire anyone to actually play it, was wheeled into the room. I directed it to be positioned right off to the side of the dance floor.

I left everyone to their work and decided it was time to pay a little visit to the groom. After picking up his Armani suit that was being altered, I pulled into the parking lot of the St. Regis where he was staying with Emmet and Rosalie who had flown in early after vacationing in Berlin.

I was a little nervous as the concierge brought me up to their room. I hadn't seen Emmet and Rosalie in a while and Rosalie and I weren't exactly the best of friends. The concierge opened the door to their suite and I entered to find Emmet and Jasper sitting on the edge of the bed and playing video games very enthusiastically.

"Dammit!" Emmet cried, jumping up and flinging his controller down on the bed.

"I believe thats five hundred dollars," Jasper said with a smirk.

"You're lucky today is you wedding day," Emmet said, pounding his fist into his hand.

I couldn't help but giggle at the two of them. Both of their heads snapped up when the heard me.

"Bella!" Emmet yelled excitedly. "How is my little human friend?" He was at my side in a flash giving me a big bear hug that honestly could have killed me.

"Hey. . .Emmet. . .good to see. . .you too," I choked out. He released me and I hung Jasper's suit on the back of the door.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked looking around the room for the incredibly beautiful but tenacious blonde.

"Oh Rosie's out. . .being Rosie," Emmet said leaning back against the huge king-sized bed with his arms folded behind his head.

"Shopping I assume," Jasper clarified. I rolled my eyes.

"What is it with you vampires and shopping?" I asked. "Your wonderful fiance dragged me out of my apartment this morning because she just _had _to go shopping."

Jasper laughed. "Well thats Alice for you," he said. "Rosalie on the other hand feels she needs to upstage the Denali clan."

"Yeah she's been going crazy trying to find the "perfect this" and "perfect that," Emmet said mockingly.

"Wait the Denali clan is coming?" I asked instantly nervous. I thought that the only vampires attending would be Alice's family. It didn't last long since I was suddenly overcome by an overwhelming sense of calm and reassurance.

"Stop it Jasper," Emmet said annoyed. "Bella can handle it. God, I can only imagine what everyone at the wedding is going to feel like with you around." He shuddered.

Jasper lunged at Emmet faster than lightening and the two of them rolled around making a mess of the whole suite.

Suddenly I heard Rosalie enter. "You two better not be fighting," she called. "We have bigger things to worry about. I just know that that little Tanya bitch is going to. . ." She trailed off when she saw me.

"Hi, Rosalie," I said a little nervously.

"Hello," she said, forcing a smile. At least she was _trying_ to be nice.

I suddenly felt calm again, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmet slap Jasper in the face. Jasper snarled at him and they began fighting all over again.

Rosalie was staring at them like she was about to lose it. That was my cue to leave.

"Well, I have to go see Alice, but I'll stop by later," I said as they continued to fight. I could only hope they didn't act that way at the wedding, but I had a feeling Rosalie was about to set them straight.

As soon as I closed the door I herd a loud crash and I could see a group of concierges at the end of the hall, talking and looking nervously towards their room. They were probably discussing whether they should disturb them or not.

I got back to my apartment around 4:30 to be greeted by a very anxious looking Alice.

"Hey, Alice." I said cautiously. "What's going on?"

"I had a vision."

**A/N: So there you go- chappie number one! Now if it totally sucks ill understand- but if you liked it PLEASE let me know! ill be beyond grateful and ill be happy to write more. . .so yea ooh and please feel free to criticize- i can handle it**

**One More Thing!!**

**I thought it would be fun to include some stuff from the wedding just so you could get a visual**

**The Cake-i know its a little bit. . .wow. . .but Alice and Jasper are fun like that. . .**

******farm1.static./253/535437126f8c274eda2.jpg **

******Wedding Location**

**weddings./od/weddinglocations/ss/NYCLocations6.htm**

**oK so ill also be including things like alice and bella's dress. . .and so on if your interested**


	2. Visions

A/N: Ok peeps heres chappie #2! Thanks for the reviews- because of them I will continue with this little fan fic the best I can

Disclaimer: Turns out Im not Stephanie Meyer. Damn.

"_I had a vision."_

"Of what?" I asked trying to hide my high anxiety.

I obviously didn't do a good job because Alice looked at me and said, "Calm down, Bella. I didn't see anything. . .bad happening. . .its just that we might be having a few more. . . visitors than expected."

"By visitors you mean vampires?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Are they dangerous," I asked slowly, not really wanting to know the answer.

"No," she said a little too quickly. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok yes and no," she admitted. "Its the Volturi."

"Explain," I said exasperatedly, as I slumped down in a chair. There was always _something_ new to learn about vampires.

"The Volturi are sort of like. . .guards," she began. " They live in Volterra, Italy and are the oldest of our kind. They pretty much make sure everything is running smoothly like protecting our secrecy by keeping other vampires in line."

"And their dangerous because. . .?"

"Well, they don't exactly share in our way of life," she said.

I gulped. "So you mean their not _vegetarian?" _I asked.

She shook her head and I leaned forward covering my face in my hands. Why did this have to happen? Just when I thought the wedding was going to be perfect. . .

Alice was instantly at my side comforting me. "Bella, don't worry the Volturi are very experienced in controlling their thirst. They wouldn't break their own rules and you know that if anything really bad was going to happen I would see it," she said reassuringly.

Wait. What was I doing? This was_ her _wedding day.Wasn't_ I _supposed to be comforting _her? _She had trusted me to give her an incredible wedding and now at the first problem that arises I was sitting in a chair having some kind of breakdown. I was the best wedding planner in our company- well next to Alice of course- and this was really pathetic. I quickly regained my bearings.

"What do they want?" I asked trying to sound confident. Alice saw my face and relaxed as well.

"Oh, they probably just want to see if Jasper and I will join their guard," she said a little annoyed, "and probably to check on our coven. We haven't all lived together in a long time, so this is a good chance for them to check up on all of us."

"How many are there?"

"I only saw three, but there definitely might be more."

"And your sure they won't. . ." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"No, that would go against everything they stand for. Although, I couldn't be sure what would happen if there was some kind of accident. . ."

Her face became blank as she searched through the future for any signs of disaster.

"Well," she said, grinning wickedly, " there doesn't seem to be any problems but the future definitely looks interesting."

I rolled my eyes. Whenever Alice gave me that look, it was because she wanted to set me up with someone.

"You know, Bella, this wedding is a good opportunity for you," she said still grinning.

"Yeah, thats just what I'm worried about when I have a wedding to run, that will most likely be visited by powerful, bloodthirsty vampires," I said sarcastically.

"Im just saying," she said, "I mean the last guy you dated was Mike Newton!"

I shuddered as I remembered our very brief relationship a few years back.

"So," I said a little defensively.

"So, he's our boss! You can't stop working even to go on a date."

"Thats because I'm too busy making sure everyones wedding is spectacular and magical, just like tonight I'll be too busy trying to keep you happy," I said matter-of-factly.

"In that case," she said, her eyes sparkling, "I have something for you."

She disappeared into the next room, rummaging through some bags.

"Alice. . ." I started to complain.

She bounced up to me carrying a shoebox. "Bella, if you want to make me happy, you'll wear these tonight _without_ complaining," she said seriously. "They'll match your dress perfectly."

I sighed. "Ok, ok. Give it to me," I said. I was pretty much used to Alice buying me things by now, and I knew I wasn't going to win this.

She grinned and opened the shoebox to reveal a pair of shiny red tea cup mary jane pumps with gold accents. The label read Miu Miu. I reached for the price tag, but she quickly snatched it away.

"So what do you think?" she asked eagerly.

"I think that there extremely gorgeous, and probably far to expensive for me to even be holding them. . .but I said I'd wear them so. . ."

"I knew you'd love them," she squealed.

I forced a smile. I would never understand Alice's love for buying me expensive, unnecessary things.

"Well now that thats settled," she said, "I believe we have a spa appointment!"

"Thank God," I mumbled. I had to admit, going to the spa always left me feeling relaxed and refreshed, and I had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

Alice and I returned from our spa trip an hour and a half later. I was pleased to see we were making good time. We both got massages and matching french mani pedis. My hair was curled and pinned into a glamorous messy bun, while Alice's was pretty much kept in her usual style, except blown out with more body and shine. There wasn't much you could do to enhance her already beautiful features. Our makeup was also done professionally. Since it was a night wedding, I opted for very light makeup with dramatic smokey eyes, and Alice, with her already flawless skin, wore only red lipstick, mascara and some blush for color.

We then went back to my apartment to wait for Rosalie before we left. Alice had chosen to change into her dress at the wedding location, so of course she spent tons of her energy focusing on what I was wearing. She had decided that her bridesmaids could wear whatever they wanted, as long as it was red. My dress and shoes, of course had been picked out especially by her.

When she was done picking out my accessories I looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit, I was slightly thrilled to be wearing a bridesmaid dress that actually looked good. People tended to go a little crazy with bridesmaid dresses, and I had a whole closet to prove it.

While I was admiring myself in the mirror there was a knock on the door. Before I could even turn around, Alice had opened the door, and Rosalie came storming in holding a bag full of red dresses.

"Which one?" she asked, laying out the dresses and looking at us hopefully.

Alice rolled her eyes and focused briefly into the future.

"That one," she said, pointing to one of the dresses, "and don't worry it looked better than Tanya's."

Rosalie breathed a sigh of relief before turning smugly and walking towards the bathroom.

"Why is Rosalie so worried about looking better than Tanya?" I asked. I had never seen Rosalie even the least bit worried about looking better than someone. She was always the prettiest one in the room.

"I'll tell you why," Rosalie said, strutting out of the bathroom in her dress, before Alice could answer. "Its because that little bitch thinks she can do whatever she wants just because she knows how to be sexy."

"Tanya's not my favorite person either, Rose, but don't even think about starting something with her at _my_ wedding just because your jealous of her gift," Alice said sternly.

"Some gift," Rosalie scoffed. " That doesn't give her the right to hit on Emmett and I wouldn't be surprised if she made a pass at the groom!"

Alice's expression darkened slightly but she continued her argument. "She does have _some,_ class you know, and hopefully you do to and will behave yourself ."

Rosalie ignored Alice and turned to me. "Bella, you should see the way she hangs on to Edward. Its disgusting. I'm surprised Esme puts up with her around Carlisle, I mean they've been living there for so long. Why do you think Emmett and I don't live with them?"

I had no idea what to say, and didn't know anyone she was talking about, so I just nodded my head in agreement. I was surprised that Rosalie was addressing me like this when, the few times I've seen her, she usually just ignored me. She must have been pretty desperate for someone to take her side.

"Ok guys lets go! I'm getting married in an hour," Alice said excitedly.

"Yeah, Yeah. It's not like you haven't done this before," Rosalie said, fixing her hair in the mirror.

Alice scowled and glared at her. " I'm not the one who needs to get married once a year."

Rosalie ignored her and then turned looking, me up and down. "What about you, Bella? Have you ever gotten close to tying the knot?"

"No," I said, blushing slightly under her heavy speculation. "I actually don't have much time for dating right now."

"Oh right, not with everyone else getting married," she scoffed.

I did my best to glare at her but she just smirked at me and continued to fiddle with her blonde curls.

Alice muttered something under her breath too fast and low for me to understand. Rosalie's head snapped up and she spun around to stare at Alice incredulously. She seemed to be too shocked to speak and Alice just smirked at her with an evil glint in her eyes.

Then Rosalie's golden, disbelieving eyes flickered to me. "I. . .but. . .she. . ._no way."_

Her disbelieving look then turned doubtful. "Alice, you really are crazy," she said more firmly.

" You wanna bet," Alice challenged.

"Seriously?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, seriously!" Alice said getting annoyed.

"Hello? I'm still standing here, and we have a wedding to get to," I said. Their private little conversation was really starting to irritate me.

Rosalie took a few seconds to apparently let whatever Alice had said sink in, before turning to stare directly at me, her face slowly spreading into a mischievous grin that very much resembled Alice's.

I groaned realizing what the topic of the subject was. _Me._

Alice giggled when she saw my face. "Don't worry, Bella, we won't bite."

"Thats not what I was afraid of," I mumbled.

She laughed lightly before saying "We should probably get going. The rest of the family should be here soon."

"I wonder how darling Tanya, will react to all of this," Rosalie said, still smiling.

" Rose, don't even_ think_ about it from this point on, got it?" Alice said warningly.

"Oh, don't worry," she said confidently. "I wouldn't do _anything_ to mess this up."

"What the hell are you two talking about," I asked, even more frustrated.

Alice merely giggled again, before the two of them danced out the door with me storming out behind them.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed a little slow and pointless but it was totally necessary for the development of the story-- and it gets better I promise! Oh and just so this is clear- Bella and Edward do not know each other. . .yet. Edward, Carlisle, and Esme have been living in Alaska with the Denali clan.

Story Stuff

ok so for those of you who really want to see the stuff I picked out for the story

i put bella's shoes and dress and the cake on photobucket

Username: 27dresses

Password: 27dresses

srry but its the only way right now- the links are too weird

AnYwAyS. . .you know what to do- and it would be super nice if you did i need some kind of motivation!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heyy everyonee!! heres chappie number 3! srry it took so long but things have been**

**kaa-razy. Anywayzz- enjoy**

**Disclaimer: If I was stepahnie meyer then it wouldn't be FAN-fiction now would it?? Gosh!!**

I dropped Alice and Rosalie off and left to do some last minute errands, promising to catch up with them later. To be honest I was a little relieved to get away for a while. Those two were definitely up to something.

I made my first stop to the bakery where Chef Pier already had my cake waiting. I was exceptionally grateful for that, since I had a lot of things to do and a very small amount of time to do them. I ran out with the cake as fast as my heels would allow- though I no longer saw high heels as death traps from the many wedding and rehearsals I had worn them to. I strapped the cake into the front seat of the car and sped off towards the ceremony.

After putting the cake in the kitchen, I headed over to the main dining hall. The room looked beautiful decorated elegantly yet stylishly in black and white with a touch of red. I made my way through the room and out onto the patio. The view of city lights from the rooftop was breathtaking.

I was leaning over the edge taking in the view, when I felt two strong arms grab me from behind and spin me around a few times. I stumbled back, completely shocked before regaining my balance. Emmett was standing there holding back laughter.

"Emmett what the hell was that?" I asked feeling incredibly dizzy.

" Hey, it looked like you needed help. Alice would kill me if I let you fall off the roof," he said with fake seriousness. "Imagine me having to include that in my toast?"

I let out a short breathless laugh. Emmett was so ridiculous sometimes. I looked to the side and noticed a tall man with light blonde hair giving Emmett a weary look.

Before I had a chance to ask, Emmett pulled me over to the man.

"Bella, meet the head honcho, Carlisle. He's the man behind the magic." Emmett grinned boyishly at Carlisle and I stifled a laugh. I had never seen Emmett kiss-up to anyone but Rosalie before.

Carlisle smiled at me and I shook his freezing cold hand. "Its nice to finally meet the famous Carlisle Cullen," I said. Alice had always talked about him like he was a superhero or something.

"The pleasure is all mine," Carlisle said laughing softly. "You have thrown a truly amazing wedding here. I can tell its going to be quite lovely."

I now understood Emmett and Alice's feelings towards Carlisle. He had a sort of a comforting authoritative presence about him that made you want to listen to whatever he said.

"Well I hope you enjoy it," I said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go check on the bride and groom."

"It was nice to meet you, Bella, and I apologize for my son's actions and anything he may do in the future," Carlisle said, playfully reprimanding Emmett.

I laughed. "I'm sure he'll behave himself," I said shooting him what I thought was a warning look, before walking back into the dining hall.

The room was already starting to fill up. Vampire or not, I highly doubted Alice really knew everyone in the room. As I walked swiftly towards the entrance I felt my blackberry buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out to see a text from Alice telling me to check on Jasper, and ended up crashing into something incredibly hard and solid. I flew back and landed on my butt, my blackberry sliding across the floor.

_Great, now I'm walking into walls, _I thought. I was definitely loosing it.

I looked up and was shocked to see that I had actually walked into a person. Not just a person, I realized, but a vampire. I felt a cold shiver go down my spine.

He turned slowly around looking completely disinterested and slightly annoyed. I noticed people looking at me and blushed as the embarrassment set in. He looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face before offering me a deathly pale hand. I reluctantly took it keeping my eyes averted in humiliation and fear as he helped pull me to my feet.

"Thanks," I muttered, dusting off the bottoms of my dress, "I'm so sorry for running into you."

"Its quite alright," said a soft, velvety voice.

I looked up and really saw him for the first time. He was just as beautiful as he sounded. His hair was was a strange, yet incredibly attractive bronze color and his eyes resembled liquid topaz. I knew vampires were attractive, I've seen enough of them to know that, but he was so. . .wow.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he said.

At the realization that this was Alice's brother, I shook my head snapping myself out of my daydream. Before I could answer a stunning strawberry blonde- vampire of course- came strutting up to Edward, holding on to his arm and leaning up against him. They were obviously together, though Edward didn't seem the least bit pleased by her presence.

She gave me a scornful laugh and said, "You should really watch where your going, sweetie. You might get hurt."

Something about the way she said it made me feel like it was a threat. I already didn't like this girl, mostly for reasons I wasn't ready to admit, but I wasn't about to mess with a vampire. Suddenly I remembered my previous conversation with Rosalie.

"You must be Tanya," I said smiling.

She and Edward both gave me a surprised look.

"I'm Bella Swann, the wedding planner," I explained.

"_You_ are Alice's wedding planner?" she asked incredulously, probably from the fact that I was a human.

"Crap," I mumbled, remembering my duties and realizing I was wasting a lot of time, while earning myself more strange looks.

"Yeah which reminds me I've got a _lot_ of things to do, but it was nice meeting you both," I said.

"Likewise," said Edward politely, "and I hope that we will have the opportunity to speak again." At that I noticed Tanya give me a fierce glare that made me gulp loudly.

I merely smiled and walked away not wanting to cause any more tension. As I made my way over to the groom's area, I couldn't help but feel a tiny pang of resentment towards Tanya. I knew it was irrational- I mean, they were both so beautiful. It was only natural that they would be together.

I realized how unprofessional I was being. Out of everything going on today, _this _was what I was thinking about? I quickly cleared my mind of all Edward related thoughts before knocking on the door to Jasper's dressing room.

He opened the door and stepped aside, motioning for me to enter. I was overcome by an incredibly peaceful haze as I walked into the room.

He closed the door and I stood with my arms folded looking him up and down. He spun around once for me and I nodded my head in approval.

"Who knew you could dress yourself? I thought Alice always did that for you," I said teasingly.

"Well we have been together longer than you've been alive, so I guess I was bound to pick up a few things," he said smirking.

"Alice will be very proud," I said. "She's been bugging me to come and check on you."

"Well, try and keep her calm for a little while longer, then I'll take over," Jasper said, winking at me.

"Yeah. . ._calm_ Alice, no problem," I said sarcastically.

I heard a soft chuckle and noticed with a start that we weren't the only ones in the room. There was a man-no vampire-sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Eleazar," Jasper said. He's a part of the Denali clan.

"Hello," I said shyly. He had the same authoritative air as Carlisle, but with a much more laid back attitude. He was almost dangerously serene.

"So you are a friend of the Cullens, I assume," Eleazar said coolly.

"Yeah, and I'm also the wedding planner," I said.

He looked genuinely surprised. "You must be very special," he said, smiling coyly. "Its not everyday that Alice would trust someone with her own wedding."

I couldn't help but blush at this incredibly handsome dark-haired vampire. I noticed his eyes darken ever so slightly as he stared at me.

Suddenly Emmett burst into the room humming the wedding march obnoxiously loud and out of key.

"_Da da da-da, Da da da-da, Jaaaa-aaaasperrr is getting maaaarieeed!!. . ._again._" _

The three of us just stared at him. If he wasn't a vampire I would've thought he had a little too much to drink.

"So what's goin on?" he asked when he had stopped murdering the wedding march.

"I was just meeting your friend, Bella," Eleazar said. "I am beginning to see why you keep her around."

I blushed again and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"You Denali vamps are so flirtatious," he said exasperatedly. "Irina just _had _to feel my biceps. . .and a little more-might I add. Good thing Rose wasn't around or things would've got ugly. Wait until I tell Carmen you were hitting on the human wedding planner!"

Eleazar scowled at him and turned to me. "I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable, but its just my nature. . .and you do smell particularly delicious."

I gulped again. "Thanks?" The Denali clan definitely did have a way of making me uncomfortable.

"Well as Emmett suggested, I should go and find Carmen," he said leaving the room.

Emmett slumped down on a couch and said, "So I heard you met Tanya. Those Denali vamps are something alright. They sort of play by their own rules."

"Yeah. . .Hey who told you I met Tanya?" I asked.

"Edward told me you ran into them- literally," he said grinning and shaking his head at my clumsiness. "He wanted to know if you were ok. He said you seemed a little shaken."

"Oh," I said, surprised that Edward would be concerned for me. "Well, Im fine."

"Yea, I'm sure Eleazar cheered you up."

I glared at him.

"Don't worry he has a mate, vamps like us just tend to be really. . .charming. Its all part of the hunt," he said teasingly.

"Yea, your a real charmer," Jasper said sarcastically to Emmett.

Emmett looked like he was about to do something but then decided against it.

"Your lucky your getting married in like. . .10 minutes," he said.

"Holy crap!" I said. "Alice is going to kill me."

"Good luck," they both mumbled as I left the room.

I ran down the hall and turned the corner to Alice's room almost running straight into Edward Cullen. . .again. We both stopped short and stared at each other.

"Hello Bella," he said smirking.

"Hi. . .gotta go," I said, starting to walk away.

"It was nice running into you again," he said teasingly.

I glared back at him and heard him chuckle lightly before walking away. Vampires really were flirtatious. . .and charming.

I shook my head and focused my mind on the wedding. I wasn't going to let myself be distracted anymore.

**A/N: Well?. . .Im kind of nervous about this chapter and im still not sure I like it- but let me know what you think (cuz thats really all that matters) Also IF you like it- ill try and update ASAP but things are still pretty crazed so. . .yea**


	4. Ceremony

**A/N: Ok so there really isn't anything especially important in this chapter, except that its the wedding ceremony which I had to get out of the way- and some more story development, but it's still good-I just thought I should warn you.**

**oooohh and uber THANKS to everyone who reviewed/faved It means everything to me-and this story- I promise I will start replying Im just soo busy lately**

**Disclaimer: d-o-n-t o-w-n.**

I walked into Alice's enormous dressing room as many of the bridesmaids were filing out and getting ready to take their place in the ceremony. Alice was spinning around in her wedding dress, admiring herself in front of the mirror.

"Bella!" she squealed, running over and kissing me on the cheek. "Have you seen Jasper?".

"Yes, he looks great," I assured her, "and he told me to keep you calm."

Rosalie let out a sarcastic laugh, and Alice, ignoring her, grabbed my hand and skipped off towards a woman standing off to the side.

"Bella this is Esme, Esme-Bella," she said introducing us.

The woman smiled warmly at me. She looked to be in about her late-twenties and had light brown hair with some honey highlights.

"Its wonderful to meet you, Bella," she said. "Im Carlisle's wife."

"Its nice to meet you, too," I said. "I'm the wedding planner."

"Oh, I know," Esme said happily. "Alice and Emmet have told me so much about you. I could never thank you enough for making this day truly special."

Esme pulled me into a motherly embrace, and to my surprise, I wasn't nervous at all. Even when Alice hugged me I found myself involuntarily tensing up a little, but Esme had to be the most non-threatening vampire I'd ever met.

"Yeah, Bella, this wedding rocks!" Alice chimed in excitedly. "I'll remember it forever."

"Im glad you like it, Alice, but its not over yet-actually it hasn't even started," I reminded her.

"Yeah, but it will in like five minutes, so your work is practically done," she said knowing how neurotic I was about to become.

"A wedding planner's work is never done. Especially _this_ wedding planner's," I said, remembering the visitors that we were expecting.

"Listen, Bella," Rosalie said, sounding annoyed, "Your only job now is to relax and enjoy yourself- and. . . mingle with the guests. Now I know the first two are nearly impossible for you, but just try and do the the third one."

"Mingle with the guests?" I asked, confused at what she was getting at.

"Yeah. . .you know- talk with them, ask them what they think of everything-spread some wedding cheer-just typical wedding planner stuff," she said nonchalantly.

I looked questioningly at Alice who just shrugged her shoulders. Her and Rosalie looked perfectly innocent. _Too_ innocent for my liking.

"Just try and take it easy, ok?" Rosalie said in a kinder tone. "Don't go overworking yourself just because we _might_ have a few extra visitors."

I was certain now that something was up. Rosalie wasn't one to care about my well-being.

"My family will take care of any problems that should arise, so don't you worry," Alice said sweetly.

"Ok, but do I have I have to mingle with_ all _the guests?" I asked, remembering my previous conversation with Edward and Tanya.

"Why wouldn't you?" Alice asked.

I told them about my little run-in with Edward, and Tanya's obvious dislike for me.

"Honestly Bella, who looks prettier, me or her?" Rosalie cut in, sounding truly worried.

"Definitely you Rosalie," I sighed. "You're the prettiest one in this whole wedding- well except for maybe Alice," I added.

Rosalie let out a sigh of relief and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Tanya is. . . sort of a succubus. She can control sexual energy to a certain extent and she can also sense other people's," Alice said.

"Yeah, thats why I told Emmet that if he so much as looks in her direction, he's not getting any for a month," Rosalie said indignantly.

"My guess is that she didn't like what she was sensing from you," Alice continued.

I felt the blood rush to my face. "Are you saying that she thought. . ." I trailed off not wanting to finish.

"She thought you were a little too turned on by Edward," Rosalie finished .

"What!? I was not! I don't even know him," I said, completely shocked and humiliated.

"Its ok, Bella," Alice giggled. "People can't control these kinds of feelings."

"He is quite handsome, dear," Esme added.

At that I could have just about died. She was practically his _mother_ for crying out loud.

"Besides," Alice continued, "if you had any feelings for Edward he would already know. He can read minds."

"What!?," I screeched, totally stunned. This was just getting weirder and weirder. I knew that having vampire friends meant a lack of privacy, but this was seriously pushing it.

"Just what I need," I said sarcastically, "for him to _read my mind_!"

"Calm down, sweetie," Esme said, wrapping her arms around me as I covered my face in my hands. "Edward is very respectful of other people's thoughts. Trust me, we live with him and its not bad at all. It just takes some getting used to."

"Yeah, living with Edward is just a big bowl of cherries," Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Anyway," Alice said, changing the subject, "don't worry about Tanya. She'll get what's coming to her."

"Besides," Rosalie mumbled, grinning wickedly, " we have bigger plans for you."

I was about to question their annoyingly mysterious comments further when there was a knock on the door. "Hey, lets get this show on the road," Emmet said, as the door opened slightly and he popped his head in.

He was holding a video camera and surveying the room as he narrated what was going on.

"Ah, the brides dressing room. I have to say it's much nicer than Jasper's. Alice, you look superb, if I do say so myself. As do you, Rosalie. Esme you are looking lovely."

"Why thank you, Emmet," Esme said. "You know, you are very charming when you act like a gentlemen."

I giggled, knowing that Emmet's attempts at acting formal for the video wouldn't last very long.

"And what do we have here," Emmet said, turning the camera towards me, still in Esme's arms. "Little Bella cracking under the pressure. . ."

"Hey!" I cut in. "I am not cracking. Actually Emmet, you're right. We need to get this show on the road."

I stepped away from Esme and walked towards the door.

"Alice, you're on in two minutes," I called back to her, sounding like a director.

I walked passed Emmet and into the main hall where the procession was already starting. Jasper was standing at the alter as I took my place in the bridal party. Carlisle was standing in the center, ready to perform the ceremony, and I cued the pianist to begin the wedding march.

After a few moments Alice appeared beaming radiantly and I fixed my gaze on Jasper who looked like the happiest guy on Earth. Though I had never told anyone before, that was my favorite part of every wedding. The look on the grooms face when he first sees his bride. It was as if there was no one else in the whole world but the two of them. It made me incredibly happy, mostly because Jasper was incredibly happy, but I also couldn't help feeling a little sad at the fact that I had never felt that way about anyone before.

My feelings must have been stronger than I thought, since I noticed Jasper glance briefly at me before focusing all his attention back to Alice. I didn't want to ruin the mood so I tried my best to focus only on happy thoughts.

Alice, escorted by Esme, made her way gracefully down the isle which was sprinkled with red rose petals. She met Jasper at the front of the isle and took both of his hands in hers.

"We are gathered here today. . ."Carlisle began, and I let my eyes wander around the room, trying to focus on anything but my own self pity.

I looked over at Emmet and noticed that he wasn't the only best man. Standing next to him and staring directly at me was Edward Cullen. His face held the same confusion and annoyance as before, and his smoldering gold eyes held my gaze and seemed to penetrate right through me.

The realization that I had stopped breathing broke me out of my trance. He smirked and I looked away from his flawless face. I blushed furiously, as I remembered he could read my mind, and made a mental note to stay as far away from him as possible, despite what Rosalie and Alice had said.

A moment later, Jasper and Alice began their wedding vows.

"I Jasper, take you Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, to be my mine for all of eternity. To love and to cherish, in joy and in sorrow, through the good times and the bad. You make my entire existence worthwhile and I promise to keep you happy through the best of my abilities and to accompany you on all the shopping trips you want, for as long as we both exist."

Alice giggled, a sound like wind chimes, and recited hers.

"I Alice, take you Jasper, to be my partner and soul mate forever and ever. To love you unconditionally through the good times and the bad, in joy and in sorrow. I predict that we will have a very happy future together, and I'm sure you already know that you can always count on me."

They exchanged rings and I gave a small nod to one of the staff, who took out a cell phone and confirmed the rest of my plans.

Turning to Jasper, Carlisle said, "You may now kiss your bride."

With that, Alice bounced up and threw her arms around Jasper's neck. He lifted her slightly and swung her around once as he kissed her. I couldn't help but grin at them. It was the sweetest kiss I had ever seen.

Right on cue, red and white fireworks went off in the distance, which we could see perfectly through the huge glass wall.

I stole a glance at Edward who was now staring at Rosalie with even more confusion and annoyance. She seemed to be avoiding his gaze by staring at the floor. It looked like she was concentrating really hard on something, but her eyes were darting back and forth like she didn't know what to focus on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, It is my honor to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen-Hale," Carlisle announced.

Everyone applauded as Jasper and Alice joined hands and glided down the isle.

I let out a deep sigh, preparing myself for the hard part- the reception.

**A/N: Like I said before-not much goin on here- but get ready cuz the action starts now! more ExB next chap i promise**


	5. Reception pt 1: Cake

**A/N: Helloo!! sorry this chapter took so long but its 4th quarter and my teachers are killing me with hw-but to make up for it I made this chap nice and long so enjoy**

**. . .and thank you again to everyone who reads and reviews you definitely keep me going since I have a serious problem with not finishing things I start**

If I was going crazy before, I was really loosing it now. Everything was everywhere, from the pictures being taken, to the food being served, and not to mention Emmet running around with that camera. . .

"Bella!," Emmet called, the camera in his hand.

"Emmet you do know we hired a camera man right?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Yes, but that was for the ceremony. This is the behind the scenes look at the Cullen-Hale wedding-Emmet style," he said. "Now do you have anything you'd like to say to the happy couple?"

"Where the hell is the happy couple?" I asked.

"Last I saw, they were on the balcony taking pictures. If you see them, tell them to hurry up with the boring stuff, I've got on my dancing shoes," he said,as he moon walked away.

There was some clapping and cheering as Alice and Jasper came into the room. They shared a kiss as people showered them with bubbles and rose petals.

Above all of the commotion, Emmet stood up and clinked a knife against his champagne glass. There were a few giggles when his huge hands wound up shattering the glass completely. I had a feeling he did that on purpose to get out of drinking it after his toast.

"Excuse me everyone," he said, "I would like to take this time to wish Alice and Jasper a happy half-hour anniversary. This wedding has been very special and knowing them, there will be many more to come."

The humans in the room were a little puzzled by this comment, while the vampires smiled and nodded in agreement. Apparently they get married quite often.

"And I would also like to thank Jasper for making such a great choice for the best man," he added before taking his seat.

Everyone applauded politely as Carlisle and Esme stood together to make their toast.

"I see the love you both have in each other's eyes and as your love grows for one another, may you look back on this day and know this is when you loved each other the least. And may the best of your yesterdays be the worst of your tomorrows," Esme said, her voice filled with emotion.

"To Alice and Jasper," Carlisle concluded, raising his glass to the couple, who smiled and whispered their thank-you's.

Eleazar and Carmen stood up next, to represent the Denali clan.

"May you never lie, cheat or drink. But if you must lie, lie with each other. And if you must cheat, cheat death. And if you must drink, drink with us for we all love you and wish you both the love and happiness of which you deserve."

There was a serious double meaning in those words, but I had to admit they hid it well. Much smoother than Emmet did.

Edward, as the second best man, stood to make his toast. He opened his mouth, but before he could get the words out, Alice coughed loudly and gave him a menacing glare.

He glared back for a second but then sighed, and everyone watched curiously as he reluctantly made his way over to the piano at the far end of the room.

"For Alice and Jasper," he said in a monotone voice, as he sat down on the bench.

There was a slight applause, some cheering, and a faint, " Go Edward!" as he began to play. Then all was silent except for the sound of his fingers dancing along the ivory keys.

There was no one word to describe his playing. It was stunning, captivating, beautiful, astounding, and the soft composition was so complex it was hard to believe only one pair of hands was playing. But of course, as I had come to learn, vampires were good at everything.

As he played, Alice and Jasper made their way onto the dance floor, followed by Carlisle and Esme, and Emmet and Rosalie. They glided across the dance floor with perfect grace and beauty, but the thing that held me the most was that they looked so. . .completely in love.

Edward finished the piece and walked abruptly away before the applause even began. Alice then bounced over and stood on a chair, demanding everyones attention. Smiling brightly, she began to make her speech.

She thanked Carlisle and Esme, her adoptive parents, for all that they've done for her, described her infallible love for Jasper and how happy he makes her, and thanked everyone else for coming.

Then she turned to face me and said, "And, lastly, I'd like to give a special thank you to the person who made this wedding truly special. She's been with me from the start-shopping patiently with me for hours on end, and picking out the location, food, and countless other details. Though I already consider her my sister, give it up for my best friend, Bella Swann!"

I blushed but smiled hugely at Alice, my eyes brimming with tears. This was what made my job all worthwhile-why I wanted to become a wedding planner in the first place. To make people happy and give them a day worth remembering with their true love. I also knew that when the time came, they would be there for me on my special day, if I ever had one. . .

After the applause, the Dj began playing love songs and before long, the floor was crowded with happy couples swaying to the soft melodies.

I opened my purse to retrieve my blackberry and realized that it wasn't there. I began frantically looking for it and practically turned my purse upside down searching through its contents. Then I remembered that I had dropped it when I crashed into Edward.

I swore under my breath and ran to the spot where I had dropped the phone. I tried to look around but the room was crowded and I really couldn't see much of the floor.

I thought about whether or not I could live through this wedding without my blackberry and decided that that wouldn't be possible, so like a true neurotic, I got down on my hands and knees and began crawling around searching for it.

Like a little child, I maneuvered clumsily through the pairs of legs all around me. I knew I was probably getting some really weird looks right about now, but I was too determined in my search to care. I stopped suddenly when two pairs of feet stopped directly in front of me.

One pair belonged to a man who was wearing very expensive looking shiny black shoes, and one was a woman in black stilettos. I froze in sudden fear of who it might be. . .

Slowly, I looked up and was instantly relieved when I saw Eleazar and another woman I didn't recognize peering down at me with curious expressions.

"Bella, what on Earth are you doing on the floor?" Eleazar asked.

"Oh. . .I was just . . .looking for something," I said, grinning sheepishly and standing up to dust off my dress.

"This is the girl Alice mentioned earlier," Eleazar said to the woman. "Bella, this is my mate, Carmen."

"Hello," I said, still a little frazzled and embarrassed.

"It's lovely to meet you. You're apparently very close with the Cullens," she said looking me up and down.

"A few of them," I said blushing under her speculation. Lately, I felt as if I was being put under a microscope for incredibly gorgeous vampires to examine and silently judge.

"Darling, I have to ask, are you considering. . .?" she trailed off.

"Carmen," Eleazar said, surprise coloring his tone, "I highly doubt that would be very practical."

"Well, it's very rare that a human would be so close to our kind without any plans for the future, and since most of the Cullens are currently living with us I think we have the right to know," she shot back a little defensively.

"Considering what?" I asked. I had absolutely no idea what they were talking about.

"It's nothing really, Carmen was only-"

"Becoming one of us," she said, matter-of-factly, cutting Eleazar off. "I mean Alice did mention sister and I wasn't entirely sure what that meant."

I stood there in shock while the two of them glared at each other in obvious disagreement. _Become a vampire? _I never even thought I had the option. Alice had told me a little about the transformation, but it was never as if she was offering it to me.

Eleazar saw the expression on my face and laughed lightly. "Well it seems we have given her a lot to think about. I'm sure, though, that she has a lot on her mind already, so we'll leave you be. Won't we Carmen?"

She scowled at him before turning to me and saying, "I'm sorry for being so straightforward. It just seemed plausible. They are all very fond of you, you know."

With that they walked away leaving me still standing there in shock. It did have its good points, but would I really ever consider becoming a bloodsucking vampire? Speaking of which, I remembered that the Volturi would still be paying us a visit. This was getting way too overwhelming.

I sat down on a barstool and covered my face in my hands. I literally felt like screaming. I was so immersed in my thoughts that I barely noticed someone slide into the seat right next to mine.

"You look like you could use a drink," a silky smooth voice said nearly inches away from me.

My head snapped up as I recognized who's voice it was. Edward leaned back and looked at me. His face a mixture of confusion and concern.

"Do you always stress yourself out like this?" he asked.

"I'm not stressed," I said stubbornly. He raised an eyebrow in a way that told me he was unconvinced.

"Well you certainly don't look happy. Though, I don't blame you. I couldn't imagine planning people's weddings for a living, and actually having to attend them," he said.

"I love weddings," I said confusedly, "and I love my job." Why would he think I didn't? Wasn't he the one who could read minds?

_Oh crap_ I thought, staring at the counter. I was a little too close to the amazingly gorgeous mind reader for comfort.

_Wait did I just think amazingly gorgeous!? Please tell me he didn't hear that. . ._

I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks and I looked up at Edward. He looked just as confused as I was, and also a little frustrated.

"Why?" he asked suddenly.

"Why what?"

"What is it that you like about them? Is it the forced merriment, the awful music. . ." He paused and pointed toward the Dj who was now playing a sappy Mariah Carey song.

"No actually, its meeting charming upbeat people like yourself," I said acidly. At every wedding there was always someone that hated them. I usually tried to avoid them but I was not about to let him ridicule my career.

"Alice is the upbeat one, as I'm sure you already know," he said smirking. "I actually felt bad for every wedding planner who had to put up with her. I still don't know how you can stand it."

"I like making people happy. I like knowing that two people in love will happily spend the rest of their lives together and that I helped make that possible."

"Ah, _love,_" he said it as if it were a dirty word. "and have _you_ ever been in love, Ms. Swann?"

So thats why he hates weddings. He's a love cynic. I found that very surprising since he had a breathtakingly beautiful girlfriend who seemed to like him enough to threaten me. Maybe he just doesn't think anyone is good enough for him.

"Thats actually none of your business, Mr. Cullen," I said.

"Please, call me Edward," he said politely, but with that smirk still on his face. I felt like he was mocking me and was getting angrier.

"Fine, _Edward, _have_ you_ ever been in love?" I asked. I had no idea why I was arguing with a perfect stranger but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to get up and walk away.

"As a matter of fact I haven't," he said.

"Well that explains it then."

"Explains what?"

"Why you hate weddings. And I'm sure your girlfriend would be heartbroken if she heard you right now," I said sassily.

"Tanya is not my girlfriend and she already knows how I feel about her, whether she chooses to acknowledge it or not," he said coolly.

"Then what is she?" I asked feeling suddenly elated, though I knew I was being ridiculous.

"She's. . .a friend," he said hesitantly.

"Uh, huh," I said unconvinced.

"Bella, I'm not lying. She's honestly not my girlfriend."

"Right, well your non-girlfriend is headed this way right now," I said.

The minute he looked up, Tanya was standing right in front of us. I stifled a laugh as I looked at Edward's face. He did not look happy.

"Hello Bella, I hope you don't mind if I steal back my Edward?" she said with fake politeness.

"Oh, not all all," I said ignoring Edward's incredibly cute pleading look. "You two go have fun."

Tanya looked as if she didn't know what to say, and she grabbed Edward's hand who reluctantly followed her to the dance floor.

I saw an obviously unhappy Edward glare at me as they began dancing and I smiled sweetly and waved. I had to admit, as much as I didn't like him dancing with Tanya-for reasons I wasn't ready to admit- I was mildly enjoying his torture.

Their dance was cut short when the music stopped and the bridesmaids all crowded around in front of Alice on the balcony, who was holding her bouquet.

I pretended not to notice but I heard Alice give a sharp whistle and beckon for me to come over. I silently groaned and walked unenthusiastically to the back of the group with my arms crossed.

I honestly hated catching the bouquet. I had been to enough weddings to know that all it meant was drunken, unwanted attention. The other bridesmaids, however, had determined looks on their faces and were already getting ready to shove each other out of the way.

Alice spun around and threw back her arms, sending the bouquet abnormally high into the air. Pairs of hands flew into the air as they struggled grab it, and it ended up in the hands of a smug looking Rosalie Hale.

For a moment, I thought the bridesmaids were going to attack her, but she sent them all a warning glare and they immediately backed off looking sulky.

None of her family looked even the least bit interested at her accomplishment, except for Emmet who was clapping loudly. I had a feeling this wasn't the first time she caught the bouquet at a wedding.

Alice was scowling at her, looking slightly annoyed, but she just shrugged and flounced away smiling, with the bouquet still in her hands.

The smile was soon wiped off her face though, when she found out that Mike Newton, who happened to be my boss, and Alice's, was the one who had gotten the garter, and that they would have to dance together.

I thought Rosalie was going to run away as the song started to play, but she merely shot Mike a smile that looked more like a grimace and pulled him briskly onto the dance floor.

Their dance was awkward to say the least and I felt a little bad for poor Mike who obviously had no idea where to rest his eyes and was being glared at by Emmet, Rosalie, and his date Jessica simultaneously.

Alice came bouncing up to me and took the opportunity to drag me into the bathroom and fix my hair and makeup.

"Geez, Bella, you would think you had been crawling around on the floor," she said as she swatted some dust off of my dress. I decided it was best not to mention that I actually _had_ been crawling around on the floor.

"Um, Alice, this is _your_ special day. We should be doing this to _you_ not me," I said.

"Yes, but I look fine. Your the one who needs the help."

"Hey!" I said, trying to look offended. I glanced at Alice in the mirror and saw that she was right-as always. She was wearing a very stylish, shortened version of her wedding dress and her hair and makeup were flawless.

"Ok, fine," I mumbled reluctantly as she toyed with my hair.

"And anyway this day could end up being special for the both of us. Have you met anyone interesting?" she asked.

"I met a lot of people," I said nonchalantly. I knew what Alice was getting at and wanted to try and avoid the subject. Unfortunately, Alice doesn't give up so easily.

"You know what I'm talking about, Bella," she said impatiently.

"Alice, I really don't feel like discussing this right now."

"Oh my gosh, you did meet someone!" she chirped excitedly. "Who?"

"How would you know if I met someone?"

"Because silly," she said, "if you didn't you would have just said so."

I scowled at her and the conversation was cut short when Rosalie popped her head into the bathroom.

"Just so you know, its time to cut the cake and everyone is waiting, except for the bride is missing and so is the cake," she said.

We walked outside to find everyone gathered around a large table looking very impatient, with Jasper right in the middle of it all. When he saw us he visibly relaxed, along with everyone else around him.

Alice took her place by his side as I ran to get the cake.

I dashed into the kitchen, my heels clacking against the tiled floor, and grabbed the enormous cake from the counter. I ran back into the dining hall trying to keep the cake steady. I was a few feet from the table where everyone was waiting when I lost my balance. In an attempt to somehow land the cake on the table, I ended up flinging it forward.

_Damn heels. . ._

Before I hit the ground, though, I felt two strong arms encircle my waist, and I looked up into two piercing topaz eyes.

The moment didn't last long, due to the deafening scream and a few gasps and giggles that erupted all around us. I quickly turned my head to see what was the matter.

Lets just say, Tanya got a face full. She was seething, fists clenched, staring right at me with pitch black eyes, and she was completely covered in cake.

Emmett was instantly beside her, restraining her as deep growls erupted within her. Carlisle motioned for him to take her outside, and she reluctantly complied, leaving me still laying in Edward's arms.

He was still staring at me his gold eyes full of intensity. I couldn't look away from him. He was so beautiful. . .and so close. His face suddenly broke into a dazzling smile and then he started laughing. The sound was amazing and his face was lit with amusement as he shot up pulling me surprisingly close to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his face almost inches from mine as he held me. I blinked a few times and shook my head, trying to clear it of his sweet breath.

"That was quite a show," he said stepping away from me. I still hadn't recovered my balance and began to fall again.

He chuckled, steadying me, and led me with his arm around my waist to the closest thing I could sit on, which happened to be the piano bench.

"Oh God, Im so sorry. I ruined everything!" I said realizing what I had done.

Edward just chuckled again. "Actually you saved us from eating that cake. Everyone is quite relieved. Not to mention you made Alice and Rose' s day. Although I'm sure they already had a feeling something like this would happen."

I looked up, scanning the room, and sure enough Alice was giggling uncontrollably and Rosalie looked as if she had just won the lottery.

**A/N: ok so I hated to end it there but it had to end somewhere and I didn't want to go off into a whole other situation. . . so i hope things are getting a little more exciting the next chap will be some more ExB flirtatiousness and maybe a visit from the volturi. . .**

**I'm trying to make this a little closer to the movie but this story is getting a mind of its own. Some of the dialogue is from the movie-like the whole Edward hating marriage and Bella loving it thing**

**Also I just wanted to let you know that there's a reason I had Rosalie catch the bouquet instead of Bella but you'll see...she might actually get her chance...**

**let me know what you think Please!! and feel free to send me some ideas**


	6. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry, I know theres nothing more annoying than an author's note. . .actually no wait there is- a dropped story. . .**

**ok so i know this is very disappointing. . . and i didnt want it to have to come to this. . .but im not sure this story will continue. I had some ideas and i still sort of do but ive just been away from it for so long that i dont really know how to continue. Anyways. . .my point is that if anyone has any ideas or wants to help continue the story that would be awsome cause im seriously blocked and im really sorry to everyone who read and reviewed /faved. But. . .maybe with some fresh ideas i could get back in my creative mode.**

**The good news- Breaking Dawn comes out like a month! yay! (just trying to lighten the mood)**

**Once again- im sooooo sorry and if you dont have any ideas than thats ok- i will quietly mourn the death of this story.. . ok im going to end this before it gets even more melodramatic.**


End file.
